


Beginning of a Pod

by KaijuSplotch



Series: Sea(l-mer) Life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm sure I'll write even more of tehse, M/M, Seal-Mers!, Sequel to Sea Life!, and so is their art!, because Scaryspookycoin is AWESOME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: Gabe couldn't be more content





	Beginning of a Pod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scaryspookycoin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scaryspookycoin).



> Go see Scaryspookycoin ( http://scaryspookycoin.tumblr.com/) and their art! Every time i see more art of the Seal-Mer au i just squeal and get more ideas X3

The summer sun was warm on his black fur, and Gabe couldn't be more content. Jack had decided to stay around. He helped watch Jesse when the pup was too sleepy or stubborn to go swimming, and Gabe noticed the small babels left around for him to find too; a start of a courting ritual. Gabe was more than receptive to the courting. So he eagerly relaxed more readily on the beaches, especially in the warm summer days. 

He opened his eyes a crack and looked out into the tide pools, where Jack was teaching Jesse how to use a small spear to catch fish in the pools. Gabe rolled onto his back to keep watching, head resting on a rock covered in seaweed. Jesse was still small to try and hunt on his own in the ocean, but the tide pools were a perfect place for him to start to learn. 

Jack was smiling and encouraging Jesse, teaching the small pup how to hold the spear and aim it through the water. Jesse was listening intently, his little brows furrowed and whiskers pulled forward in concentration. Gods above his pup loved Jack just as much as Jack loved Jesse. It was like Jesse was his own, and Gabe wanted so much to let it happen and to have a little pod to pile up on and cuddle with in cool nights. 

“PA! PAPI!” Jesse yelled with excitement. “Look!” 

Gabe rolled onto his belly and wiggled his way down the rocks. “What is it, miho?” he asked smiling. 

“I caught a fish!” Jesse presented the small fish on the stick to Gabe with eyes the size of sand dollars. “I caught it on my own! Jack taught me!” 

“That's wonderful, Jesse!” Gabe smiled and looked at the fish. 

“He's a fast learner! Better than me for sure.” Jack smiled at Gabe and put a hand on Jesse's small back. “How about you let me or your papi gut the fish so you can eat your catch?” 

“Can I watch? I wanna learn that too!” Jesse asked, his little flippers twitching over his back. 

“Sure.” Gabe smiled and looked up when Jack offered a stingray knife. “Thanks Jack,” Gabe said, taking the knife and letting their hands linger and touch for a moment. It was cute watching Jack's face redden up to his ears. 

“Yay!” Jesse smiled and carefully took the fish off of the stick and held it up to Gabe. 

“Okay, watch close.” Gabe smiled and showed his pup how to gut the tiny fish, even letting him eat the liver and the heart. 

Jesse eagerly gobble down the edible parts and then the fish itself. 

“Thanks for teaching him,” Gabe mentioned to Jack. “Now he knows he can at least get a snack from the tide pools if we're napping or need some privacy.” 

“No problem.” Jack rumbled as he leaned closer to Gabe. “I want to be part of Jesse's life as well as yours. If you'll have me, that is.” 

Gabe smiled and rumbled back, pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek. “Of course I will.” 

“YAY! I got a Dad and a Papi!” Jesse cried waddling over to the two and stuffing his tiny self between the two and yipping happily. 

“That's right!” Gabe laughed and picked up the pup, arching his back and lifting his torso and hugging Jesse while placing a wet kiss to his chubby cheek. 

Jesse squealed and laughed as Jack joined in, holding Gabe and then placing a kiss on Jesse's other cheek. 

Gabriel really couldn't have been more content.


End file.
